Talk:Fable: Russian Community
Torionel said on 11-15-2017: I've shorten the article to a more simple view and added 3 proofpics of fan base into English page of the union (this list is incomplete, we could make additional ones). Torionel said on 11-15-2017: Several questions to you, Samsquamch. Why are you thinking of deleting? Have you read related Forum thread? What improving do YOU really need? Do you think that people should not know about FRC's big projects like Fable IV's resurrestion and the most global Project Ego Mod or this info should be unavailable? I don't agree with your decision, because: #It sounds like bureaucracy, but we, all Fable resourses, actually must be together in this times - bad times for Fable franchise :) #Fable Wiki is already has precedents of articles about organisations or sites (like Lionhead, The Dead Hamster and others in this category). #Wiki blog is not the right place for information about real and big organisation. How people would know about our efforts to save Fable series from the blog, which are not presented in Wiki search? #FRC is not one-day existing site (and is not ony the site), it is a big and old union of Fable resourses and thousands of Fable fans. I may show convincing proofs with actual number of fans, with articles, translations, mods, arts, videos and music, that have been made inside. It is sad, if you have not knew about... #Our Team, subscribers and visitors are potential contributors to the Wiki. As a goodwill gesture, I may ask the Team to make 10-20 or more useful edits in another Wiki articles (there are only Fable experts in the Team). Just because. #You should wait a bit before we'll write about our #FanForFable4 project. It's important, really! #We are open to dialog and we may decide this case differently. I suggest one satisfactory way: we could make some changes to article, maybe towards some shortening (Mission, Goal), some proofing or towards the description of our global projects (our real work), but obviously its place is here anyway. Torionel said on 11-14-2017: I've created dedicated thread on Wiki Forum. :First issue is the article title. In comparison with articles like Fable: The Lost Chapters as well as the novels Fable: Blood Ties, etc., the current title implies there to be a Fable product sub-titled Russian Community. :That leads into my second issue: all of this information would be better suited in a blog post. An article solely for the Russian Fable Wiki is redundant. At the very least, the article should be titled Fable Wiki: Russian Community. :And finally, to address your points: I am not attempting to divide the Fable community, or trying to hide the Russian community's projects. That's grandiose and and ridiculous. Articles for companies like Lionhead are necessary because they developed the game, and The Dead Hamster was practically the replacement for the official forums. Also, I don't see how your website's "Fable IV resurrection project" is even relevant. :It's clear we don't agree regarding the necessity of this page. I think a blog post suffices, but you're free to disagree. I don't make decisions for the wiki, so it would be beneficial if an administrator got involved. Samsquamch (talk) 19:56, November 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Torionel, 9:43, November 16, 2017 (UTC+3): Thank you for your help with this, now I know what should be changed to be correctly understood by other readers. ::Glad to hear that you worry about Fable series as we also do :) You look like Fable expert, we invite you to our working group on Fable IV, where you may see our strategy, KPI's and such relevant things. ::Next, what I should notice: ::#This article is not about site: it is about organisation, where this site is now. The site is older than the FRC. Organisation includes another media with different owners. ::#"Fable: Russian Community" (proper name) is not Russian Fable community (common name of, maybe, all Russian fans, I don't know). ::#This article is not about Russian Fable Wiki, because FRC is not Russian Fable Wiki. RFW are separated from us, it is not in the FRC. Fable Wiki is more about "civil journalism" with contributors, FRC has a managerial team with limited number of persons and editors. ::#FRC is not only from Russia. It is also people which speak mainly Russian, but also Ukraininan, Armenian, Belarusian, Khazakhstanian and (so on) languages. The word "Russian" means only main language, not territory. ::Possible article solution for you, for the Administration and all, who would be interested in: the only remaining issue is about name. We could rename it to "Russian Fable Community", but it is not exact, because FRC is a proper name and is a known brand in our countries. But if we'll be forced... Of course, I hope we won't... ::Ambiguity is bad (I read this and heard), but it is unusual case. We hope that this problem, if it is really exist, would be solved by cooperative efforts and in conversations. ::I literally can't follow you two. — MechQueste talk 15:23, November 16, 2017 (UTC)